tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of defunct United States automobile manufacturers
Below is a list of defunct United States automobile manufacturers from the 1800s to the present. A *ABC (1906–1910) *ABC (1922) *Abbott-Detroit (1909–1916; Abbott 1917-1918)Abbotts were built in Cleveland. Clymer, Floyd. Treasury of Early American Automobiles, 1877-1925 (New York: Bonanza Books, 1950), p.190. *Able (1917–1919) *Ace (1920–1922) *Acme (1903–1911) *Adams-Farwell (1899–1912) *Adria (1921–1922) *Advance (1908)This car was built in Chicago and was totally unrelated to the Kauffman. Clymer, p.205; Kimes, p.19. *A.E.C. (or Anger) (1913–1915)Clymer, p.205; Kimes, p.18. *Aerocar (1905–1908) *Aero Car (1921) *Aerocar (1946) *Aero-Type (Victor Page model)Clymer, p.205. *Ahrens-Fox (1913) *Airscoot (1947) *Airway (1949–1950)Flory, J. "Kelly", Jr. American Cars 1946-1959 (Jefferson, NC: McFarland & Coy, 2008), p.1016. *Ajax (1914–1915) *Ajax (1920–1921) *Ajax (1925–1926) *Ajax Electric (1901–1903)Built in New York City. Clymer, p.178. *Akron (1899–1901) *Alamobile (1913) *Aland (1916–1917) *Albany (1907–1908) *Albatross (1939) *ALCO (1909–1913) *Alden-Sampson (1904, 1911) *Aldo (1910–1911) *Alena Steam Car (1922) *All-Steel (1915–1916) *Allen (1913–1922) *Allen (1913–1914) *Allen Kingston (1907–1910) *Allis-Chalmers (before 1919) *Allstate (1952–1953) *Alma Steam (1938) *Alpena (1910–1914) *Alsace (1920–1921) *Alter (1914–1917) *Altha Electric (1905) *Altham (1896–1899) *Altman (1901) *Aluminum (1920–1922) *Amalgamated (1917–1919) *Ambassador (1921–1925) *Amco (1917–1922) *America (1911) *American (1899) *American (1902–1903) *American (1903–1905)Built in Cleveland.Clymer, pp.190 & 205. *American (1906–1914) *American (1911–1912) *American (1914) *American (aka American (Balanced) Six) (1917–1924) *American Austin (1929–1934; American Bantam 1938-1941) *American Beauty (1918–1920) (see Pan-American)Clymer, p.170. *American Berliet (1906–1908) *American Chocolate (1903–1906) *American De Dion (1900–1901) *American Electric (1896–1902) *American Electric (1913–1914) *American Fiat (1910–1918) *American Gas (1902–1904) *American Junior (1916–1920) *American Juvenile Electric (1907) *American Locomotive (1906–1913) *American Mercedes (1904–1907) *American Mors (1906–1909) *American Motors (or AMC) (1966–1987) *American Napier (1904–1912) *American Populaire (1904–1905) *American Power Carriage (1899–1900) *American Simplex (1906–1910; Amplex 1910-1913) *American Steam Car (1924–1931) *American Steamer (1922–1924) *American Tri-Car (1912) *American Underslung (1905–1914) *American Waltham (1898–1899) *American WheelockClymer, p.31. *Ames (1910–1915) *Ams-Sterling (1917) *Anahuac (1922) *Anchor Buggy (1910–1911) *Anderson (1907–1910) *Anderson (1916–1925) *Anger (see A.E.C.)Clymer, p.205; Kimes, p.19. *Angus (see Fuller) *Anheuser-Busch (1905)Built in St. Louis by the beer company. Clymer, p.170-1. *Anhut (1909–1910) *Ann Arbor (1911–1912) *Anna (1912) *Ansted (1926–1927) *Ansted-Lexington (1922) *Anthony (1897) *Anthony (1899–1900) *Apollo (1906–1907) *Apollo (1962–1964) *Appel (see Apple) *Apperson (1902–1926) *Apple (1917–1918) *Arabian (1915–1917) *ArBenz (1911–1918) *Ardsley (1905–1906) *Argo (1914–1916) *Argo Electric (1912–1916) *Argonne (1919–1920) *Ariel (1905–1907) *Aristos (see Mondex-Magic) *Armstrong Electric (1885–1902) *Arnolt (1953–1954)Flory, p.1016. *Arrow Cyclecar (1914) *Artzberger (1904)Clymer, p.23 & 205. *Astra (1920) *Atlantic (1912–1914) *Atlas (1906–1907) *Atlas (1907–1911; Atlas-Knight 1912-1913) *Auburn (1900–1936) *Auburn (1912–1915) *Aultman (1901) *Aurora (1905–1906) *Aurora (1907–1909) *Aurora (1957–1958) *Austen (see Roper) *Austin (1901–1921) *Auto-Acetylene (1899) *Auto-Bug (1909–1910) *Auto Cub (1956) *Autocar (1900–1912) *Auto Cycle (1906–1907) *Auto Dynamic (1900–1902) *Autoette (1910–1913) *Autoette (1948–1970) *Auto Fore (see Automobile Fore Carriage) *Automatic (1921) *Automobile Fore Carriage (1900)Front-wheel drive, built in New York City; allegedly the first FWD car. Clymer, pp.178 & 205. *Automobile Voiturette (see Gasmobile) *Automotor (1901–1904) *Auto Parts (see King-Remick)King-Remick *Auto Tricar (1914) *Auto Two (see Buffalo) *Auto Vehicle (see Tourist) *Avery (1914) B *Babcock (1909–1913)Distinct from Babcock Electric. Clymer, p.205. *Babcock Electric (1906–1912) *Baby Moose (1914) *Bachelle Electric (1900–1903) *Bacon (1901, 1919–1920) *Badger (1910–1911)Built in Wisconsin. Clymer, pp.153 & 205. *Bailey (1907–1910) *Bailey Electric (1907–1916) *Baker-Bell (1913) *Baker & Elberg Electric (1894–1895) *Baker Electric (1899–1916)Builder of cars and trucks in Cleveland. Clymer, pp.190 & 205. *Baker Steam (1918–1922, 1925) *Balboa (1924–1925) *Baldner (1900–1903) *Baldwin (1896–1901) *Baldwin (1899–1901) *Ball Steam (1868, 1902) *Balzer (1894–1900) *Banker (1905) *Bantam (1914)Distinct from American Bantam and the bird. Clymer, p.170. *Barbarino (1923–1925) *Bar Harbor (1900–1902) *Barley (1916–1929) *Barlow Steamer (1917–1922) *Barnes (1902) *Barnes (1907) *Barnes (1910) *Barrows Electric (1895–1899)Sold an electric tricycle before 1916. Clymer, pp.38 & 205. *Bartholomew (1902) *Bartholomew (circa 1904) *Bates (1897) *Bates (1903–1905) *Bauer (1914–1916) *Bauer (1925–1927) *Bay State (1907–1908) *Bay State (1922–1926) *Beardsley (1914–1917) *Beaver (1912) *Beebe (1905–1906) *Beechcraft (1946)Flory, p.1016. *Beggs (1919–1923) *Belden (1907–1911) *Bell (1916–1922)Built in York, Pennsylvania. Clymer, p.193. *Bell (1917) *Bellefontaine (1908) *Belmont (1909–1910) *Belmont (1916)Distinct from the other three. Clymer, p.205. *Belmont (1919)Clymer, p.205. *Belmont Six (1917) *Bendix (1908–1909) *Benham (1914–1917) *Ben Hur (1916–1918)Built in Cleveland. Clymer, pp.190 & 205. *Benner (1909) *Bentel (1916–1919) *Berg (1903–1905)Built in Cleveland. Clymer, pp.190. *Berg Electric (1920–1921) *Bergdoll (1910–1913) *Berwick Electric (1904) *Berkshire (1905–1912) *Berliet (see American Berliet) *Bertolet (1908–1910) *Best (1898–1899) *Bethlehem (see Ideal)Clymer, p.170-1. *Beverly (1904) *Bewis (see Lewis) *Bi-Autogo (1908–1912)A six-wheeler "motorcycle", built by Detroit artist & engineer James Scripps-Booth. Clymer, p.115. *Biddle (1915–1922) *Biesel (1914) *Bimel (1916–1917) *Binghamton Electric (1920) *Binney & Burnham (1901–1902) *Birch (1916–1923) *Birmingham (1921–1923) *Black (1893, 1896–1900) *Black (1908–1910; Black-Crow 1909-1910)Clymer, pp. 5, 61, & 205. *Black Diamond (1903) *Blackhawk (1903) *Blackhawk (1929–1930) *Bliss (1901–1902) *Bliss (1906) *B.L.M. (1906–1907) *Blomstrom (1902–1903, 1907–1908) *Blood (1902–1906) *BMC (1952)Distinct from the British brand. Flory, p.1016. *Boardman (1946) *Bobbi-Kar (1945–1947) *Boisselot (1901) *Bolte (1900) *Borbein (1900, 1904–1909) *Borland Electric (1910–1916) *Boss Steam Car (1897–1909) *Boston & Amesbury (1902–1903) *Boston High Wheel (1907) *Bour-Davis (1915–1922) *Bournonville (see Rotary) *Bowman (1921–1922) *Bradfield (1929–1930) *Bradford (1904–1905) (see Holley) *Bradley (1920–1921) *Bramwell (1904–1905) *Bramwell-Robinson (1899–1902) *Brasie (1914–1916) *Brazier (1902–1903) *Brecht (1901–1903) *Brennan (1902–1908) *Brew-Hatcher (1904–1905) *Brewster (1915–1925, 1934–1937) *Briggs and Stratton (1919–1923)Smith Flyer *Briggs-Detroiter (1912–1917) (see Detroiter) *Brightwood (see Orson) *Bricklin (1974–1976) *Briscoe (1913–1923) *Bristol (1903–1904) *Broc Electric (1909–1916)Cars and trucks, built in Cleveland. Clymer, pp.190 & 205. *Brogan (1946–1950) *Brook (1920–1921) *Brooks (1911–1912) *Brooks Steamer (1927) *Brown (1914) *Brown (1916) *Brown-Burtt (see Cannon) *Brownell (1907) *Brownie (1916)Clymer, p.206. *Browniekar (1908–1911) *Brunn (1906) *Brush (1907–1912) *Bryan Steam Car (1918–1923) *Buckeye (1895)Automobiles built in Anderson, Indiana. Clymer, pp.5 & 190. *Buckles (1914) *Buckmobile (1903–1905) *Buffalo (1900–1902) *Buffalo Electric (1912–1915) *Buffum (1901–1907) *Buggy Car (1908–1909) *Bugmobile (1907–1909)Built in Chicago. Clymer, p.178. *Burdick (1909) *Burg (1910–1913) *Burns (1908–1912) *Burrows (1914–1915) *Bush (1916–1924) *Busse (1903)Made in St. Louis, Missouri Clymer, p.206. *B-Z-T (1915) C *C-A-C (1914–1915) *California (1899) *California (1900–1902) *California (1910)Clymer, pp.16, 170, & 206. *California (1923–1925) *Californian Six (1920) *Caloric (1903–1904) *Calvert (1927) *Cameron (1902–1921)One of three companies by this name. Clymer, pp.23 & 206. *Cameron (1903–1920) *Campbell (1918–1919) *Canda (1900–1902) *Cannon (1902–1906) *Cantono Electric (1904–1907) *Capitol (circa 1889)Clymer, p.23. *Car de Luxe (1906–1910) *Car-Nation (aka Carnation) (1912–1915) *Cardway (1923–1924) *Carhart (1871)Distinct from Carhartt. Clymer, p.206. *Carhartt (1910–1912) *Carlson (1904) *Carrison (1908) *Carrol (see Compressed Air) *Carroll (1908)Distinct from Carrol. Clymer,p.206. *Carroll (1911–1912) *Carroll Six (1921–1922) *Carter Twin-Engine (1907–1908) *Cartercar (1905–1916) *Cartermobile (1915)Distinct from Cartercar. Clymer, p.206. *Cartermobile (1921–1922) *Carthage (1914–1915) *Case (1911–1927)Built in Racine, Wisconsin. Clymer, p.153. *Cato (1910, 1912) *Cavac (1910) *Cavalier (1926)Distinct from the Chevy. Clymer, p.206. *C.B. (1917–1918) *Ceco (1914–1915) *Centaur (1902–1903) *Central (1905–1906) *Century (1900–1903)Offered vehicles with electric, steam, or gasoline engines. *Century Electric (1911–1915) *Century Steamer (1906) *Century Tourist (1901) *C-F (1907–1909) *C.G.P. (1915) *Chadwick (1904–1916) *Chalfant (1905–1912) *Chalmers-Detroit (1908–1910; Chalmers 1911-1924) *Champion (1913) *Champion (1916) *Champion (1919–1924) *Chandler (1913–1929) *Chapman Electric (1899–1901) *Charter Oak (1917) *Chase (1907–1912) *Checker (1922–1982) *Chelsea (1914) *Chicago (1895–1899) *Chicago (1902)Clymer, pp.22 & 178. *Chicago (1914) *Chicago Electric (1899–1901)Distinct from the three gasoline companies, and from Chicago. Clymer, p.206. *Chicago Electric (1913–1916) *Chicago Motor Buggy (1908) *Chicago Steam Car (1905–1907)Distinct from the three gasoline companies, and from Chicago Electric. Clymer, p.206. *Chief (1908) *Chief (1911) *Christie (1904–1910)Founded by J. Walter Christie. Clymer, p.206. *Christman (1901–1905, 1907) *Church (1920)One of two companies by this name, distinct from Church-Field. Clymer, p.206. *Church-Field (1912–1913) *Church Pneumatic (1913–1914) *Cincinnati Steamer (1903–1904) *Cinco (see Cino) *Cino (1910–1913) *Citicar (1974–1976) *Clark (1901) *Clark (1910–1912) *Clark-Carter (1909–1911) *Clark Electric (1903–1905) *Clark Electric (1909–1910) *Clark Electric (1910) *Clark Electric (1910–1911) *Clark-Hatfield (1908–1909) *Clarkmobile (1903–1904; Clark 1910-1911)Or Clarksmobile. Clymer, pp.25 & 206. *Clark Steam Car (1900–1909) *Classic (1916–1917, 1920) *Clear & Dunham (1900)Built in Cleveland. Clymer, p.190. *Cleburne (see Luck Utility) *Clermont (see Coats Steam Car)One of two companies by this name. Clymer, p.23. *Cleveland (1900) *Cleveland (1902–1904) *Cleveland (1905–1909) *Cleveland (1912–1913) *Cleveland (1913–1914) *Cleveland (1919–1927) *Cleveland Electric (1909–1910) *Climber (1919–1924)Built in Little Rock, Arkansas. Clymer, p.178. *Cloughley (1896–1903) *Club Car (1910–1911) *Clyde Special (see Coyote Special) *Clymer (1908)Built in St. Louis, Missouri. Clymer, p.178. *Coates-Goshen (1908–1910) *Coats Steam Car (1921–1923) *Coey (1913–1917) *Coggswell (1910–1911) *Colburn (1906–1911)Built in Denver, copied from the contemporary Renault. Clymer, p.87. *Colby (1911–1914) *Cole (1909–1925)Founded by J. J. Cole, built in Indianapolis. Clymer, p.104. *Collins (1919–1921; Collinet 1920-1921) *Collins Electric (1900) *Colonial (1921–1922) *Colonial Six (1917) *Colonial Six (1922) *Colonial Electric (1902) *Colonial Electric (1912) *Colt (1907)Built in Yonkers, New York. Clymer, p.63. *Columbia (1897–1913) *Columbia Electric (see Columbian Electric or Leader) *Columbia Six (1916–1924)One of two companies by this name. Clymer, p.206. *Columbian Electric (1914–1917)Distinct from Columbia Electric. Clymer, p.206. *Columbus (1907–1908) *Columbus (1907–1908) *Columbus (1913–1914) *Columbus Electric (1903–1915)Built at 564 Dublin Avenue, Columbus, Ohio. Clymer, p.145. *Comet (1907–1913) *Comet (1913–1914) *Comet (1914) *Comet (1917–1922)Distinct from the Mercury. Clymer, p.206. *Comet (1946–1951) *Commander (1922) *Commerce (1907–1908) *Commerce (1922) *CommercialBuilt in Plymouth, Ohio, friction transmission, dual chain drive, 1000-6000 lb payload or 9-20 seats. Clymer, p.67. *Commodore (1921–1922) *Commonwealth (1917–1922) *Compound (1904–1908) *Compressed Air (1909) *Connersville (1914) *Conrad (1900–1903) *Continental (1907–1908) *Continental (1910–1914) *Continental (1933–1934) *Continental (1956–1957) *Corbin (1904–1912) *Corbin (1999–2003) *Corbitt (1907–1914) *Cord (1929–1932,1936–1937) *Corinthian (1922–1923) *Cornelian (1914–1915) *Cornish-Friedberg (see C-F) *Correja (1908–1915) *Corwin (see Gas-au-lec)Formerly Vaughn; builder of the Gas-au-lec, based in Peabody, Massachusetts. Clymer, p.158. *Cosmopolitan (1907–1910)Distinct from the Nash. Clymer, p.206. *Cotta Steam (1901–1903) *Country Club (1903–1904) *Courier (1904–1905) *Courier (1909–1911) *Courier (1923) *Courier Clermont (1912) (see Courier) *Covert (1902–1907) *Coyote Special (1909–1910) *Craig-Hunt (1920) *Craig-Toledo (1907) *Crane (1912–1914; Crane-Simplex 1922)Distinct from Crane & Breed. Clymer, p.206. *Crane & Breed (1912–1917) *Crawford (1904–1923) *Crescent (1913–1914) *Crestmobile (1901–1905) *Cricket (1913–1914) *Criterion (see Kitto) *Croesus (1906) *Crompton (1902–1905) *Crosley (1939–1952) *Crosley (1913–1914) *Crouch (1894–1900) *Crow (1911; Crow-Elkhart 1911-1923)Clymer, pp.170 & 206. *Crowdus Electric (1899–1902) *Crown (1905–1907) *Crown (1908–1910) *Crown (1913–1914) *Crowther (1915–1916; Crowther-Duryea 1917) *Croxton-Keeton (1909–1910; Croxton 1911-1914)Built in Ohio and Pennsylvania. Clymer, pp.190 & 206. *Cruiser (1917–1919) *Crusader (1914–1915)Distinct from the Clan Crusader. Clymer, p.5. *Cull (1899–1901) *Culver (1905) *Cunningham (1900–1907)Distinct from Cunningham. Clymer, p.206. *Cunningham (1907–1936)Distinct from the racers. Clymer, p.206. *Cunningham (1951–1955) *Curtis (1920–1921) *Cutting (1909–1913) *C.V.I. (1907–1908) *Cycleplane (1914) *Cyclomobile (1920–1921) D *DAC (1922–1923) *Dagmar (1922–1927) *Dale (1974) *Dalton (1911–1912) *Daniels (1916–1924)One of two companies by this name. Clymer, pp.158 & 206. *Dan Patch (1910–1911)Named for the horse, built in Minneapolis. Clymer, p.178. *Darby (1909–1910)Built in St. Louis, Missouri. Clymer, p.93. *Darling (1901–1902)Clymer, pp.5 & 206. *Darling (1917) *Darrin (1946, 1955–1958) *Darrow (1903) *Dart (1910) *Dart (1914) *Davenport (1902)Clymer, p.170 *Davis (1908–1929) *Davis (1914) *Davis (1947–1949) *Davis Steam Car (1921) *Davis Totem (1921–1922) *Dawson (1904) *Day (1911–1914) *Dayton (1900–1902) *Dayton (1914) *Dayton Electric (1911–1915) *Deal (1905–1911) *Decatur (1910–1911) *Decatur (1914–1915) *Decker (1902–1903) *De Cross Cy-Car (1913–1914) *Deere-Clark (1906; Deere 1907)Distinct from the tractor. Clymer, p.206. *Deering Magnetic (1918–1919) *De La Vergne (1895–1896) *Delling (1924–1927) *Delmore (1921–1923) *DeLorean (1981–1982) *Deltal (1913–1914; Delta 1923-1925) *De Luxe (1906–1908) *De Mars Electric (1905–1906; Blakeslee Electric 1906; Williams Electric 1906-1907; Byrider Electric 1907-1910) *DeMot or DeMotCar (1910–1911) *De Motte (1904) *Demotcar (1910–1911) *Denneed (1916) *De Rain (1908–1911)Built in Cleveland. Clymer, pp.190 & 206. *Desberon (1901–1904) *De Schaum (1908–1909) *De Shaw (1907–1909) *Des Moines (1902) *DeSoto (1913–1914)Built in Auburn, Indiana. Distinct from DeSoto. Clymer, p.178. *DeSoto (1928–1961)Distinct from DeSoto. Clymer, p.178. *De Tamble (1908–1913) *Detroit (1904–1908) *Detroit (1904) *Detroit Cyclecar (1913–1914) *Detroit-Dearborn (1910–1911) *Detroit Electric (1907–1939) *Detroiter (1912–1917) *Detroit-Oxford (1905–1906) (see also Oxford) *Detroit-Speedster (1913–1914; Saginaw Speedster 1914) *Detroit Steam (1922) (see also Trask-Detroit) *De Vaux (1931–1932) *De Vaux Continental (1932–1934) *DeWitt (1909–1910) *Dewabout (1900–1901) *Dey Electric (1915–1917) *Dey Griswold (1895–1898)Offered an electric phaeton before 1916. Clymer, pp.38 & 205. *Diamond (1914–1915)Distinct from Diamond T. Clymer, p.206. *Diamond T (1905–1911) *Diana (1925–1928) *Dile (1914–1917) *Dingfelder (1903) *Disbrow (1917–1918) *Dispatch (1910) *Dixie (1908–1910)Clymer, p.206. Tourist was a model. *Dixie (1916) *Dixie Flyer (1916–1923) *D.L.G. (1907) *Doble (1914–1918, 1922–1931) *Dodge (1914–1915) *Dodge Steam (see Doble) *Dodgeson (1926) *Dodo (1912) *Dolson (1904–1907) *Dorris (1906–1926) *Dort (1915–1924) *Douglas (1918–1919) *Dovell (circa 1980s) *Downing (1914–1915) *Downing-Detroit (1913–1915) *Dragon (1906–1908) *Dragon (1920–1921) *Drake (1921–1922) *Drexel (1916–1917) *Driggs-Seabury (1915; Driggs 1921-1923) *Drummond (1916–1917) *Dual-Ghia (1956–1958) *Duck (Jackson model)Clymer, p.5. *Dudly Bug (1913–1915) *Dudgeon Steam (1857, 1866) *Duer (1907–1910) *Duesenberg (1913–1937) *Dumont (see Santos Dumont)Clymer, p.206. By Alberto Santos-Dumont *Dunn (1916–1918) *Duplex (1908–1909) *Du Pont (1919–1931) *Duquesne (1904–1906) *Duquesne (1912–1913) *Durabile (1902) *Durant (1921–1931) *Durocar (1906–1911) *Duryea (1893–1917) *Dusseau (1910–1911) *Dyke (or St Louis) (1899–1901; Dyke-Britton 1904)Clymer, p.206. Founder was later the author of Dyke's Automobile and Gasoline Engine Encyclopedia. *Dymaxion (1933)Conceived by Buckminster Fuller. E *Eagle (1905) *Eagle (1905–1907) *Eagle (1906) *Eagle (1909) *Eagle (1988–1998) *Eagle Electric (1915–1916) *Eagle Rotary (or Eagle) (1914–1915; Eagle-Macomber 1916-1918) *Earl (1907–1908)Built in Wisconsin, distinct from the Michigan company. Clymer, p.153. *Earl (1921–1923) *Eastman (1898–1900) *Eastman (1901–1902)Steam and electric cars, built in Cleveland. Clymer, p.190. *Eaton Electric (1898–1900)Clymer, p.206. No connection to Eaton's. *Eck (see Boss Steam Car) *Eclipse (1905–1906) *Eclipse (1916) *Eclipse Steam (1900–1903) *Economy (1908–1911) *Economy (1916–1919; Economy-Vogue 1920; Vogue 1921-1922) *Economycar (1914)Distinct from either of the two Economys. Clymer, p.206. *Eddy Electric (1900–1901) *Edsel (1958–1960) *Edwards-Knight (1912–1913) *Edwards (1954–1955) *E.H.V. (see Compound) *Eichstaedt (1898–1902) *EIM (1915) *Eisenhuth (1896–1900) *Elberg (see Baker & Elberg Electric)Clymer, p.38. *Elberon (Columbia model) *Elbert (1914–1915) *Elcar (1915–1931) *Elco (1915–1917)Clymer, p.206. No connection to Electric Launch Company. *Eldredge (1903–1906) *Electra (1914–1915) *Electricar (1950–1966) *Electric Vehicle (1897–1907) *Electronomic (see Hood Steamer) *Elgin (1916–1924) *Elinore (1903)Clymer, p.207. Distinct from Elite. Misspelling of Elmore?? *Elite (Johnson model)Clymer, pp.23 & 207. Distinct from Elite. *Elite (1901–1902) *Elkhart (see Crow-Elkhart, Pratt-Elkhart, Sterling, or Komet)Clymer, p.207. *Elliott (1897–1899) *Ellis (see Triumph Electric) *Ellsworth (1907) *Elmore (1893–1912) *El Morocco (1956–1957) *Elston (1895)Clymer, p.8.Horseless Age 1895. *Elwell-Parker Electric (1908–1909) *Emancipator (1909) *Emerson (1885; Emerson-Fisher 1896) *Emerson (1917)Clymer, p.170-1 & 207. *E-M-F (1909–1912) *Empire (1901–1902) *Empire (1910–1919) *Empire Steam Car (1925–1927) *Empire Steamer (1899–1902) *Empire Steamer (1904) *Endurance Steam Car (1922–1924) *Enger (1909–1917)Built in Cincinnati, Ohio. Clymer, p.104. *Englehardt (1901) *Engler (1914–1915) *Entz (1914) *Erie (1899–1902)Later Halladay or Streator, eventually Barley. Clymer, p.207. *Erie (1916–1919) *Erie & Sturgis (1897) *Erskine (1927–1930) *Eshelman (1953–1961) *Essex (1906) *Essex (1919–1932) *Etnyre (1910–1911) *Euclid (1908) *Eureka (1900) *Eureka (1906–1907) *Eureka (1907–1909) *Eureka (1907–1909) *Evansville (see Simplicity) *Everitt (1909–1912) *Everybody's (1907–1909) *Ewing (1908–1910)Car and truck maker, based in Cleveland. Clymer, p.190. *Excel (1914) F *Fageol (1900, 1917) *Fal-Car (or F.A.L.) (1909–1914)Built in Chicago. Clymer, p.104. *Falcon (1907–1909)Clymer, p.207. Not to be confused with the Fords. *Falcon (1913–1914) *Falcon (1922)Built in Newark, Ohio by Halladay *Falcon (1922)Built in Lewistown, Pennsylvania by Moller *Falcon-Knight (1927–1929) *Famous (1908–1909) *Fanning (1901–1903) *Fargo (1929) *Farmack (1915–1916) *Farner (1922–1923) *Faulkner-Blanchard (1910) *Fawick Flyer (1908–1912) *Fay (1912) *Federal Steam (1901–1902) *Federal (1907–1909)Distinct from Federal steam automobile company. Clymer, p.207. *Fenton (1913–1914)Clymer, p.207. Not to be confused with the header maker. *Fergus (1916–1922) *Ferris (1920–1922) *Fiberfab (circa 1960s) *Fidelia (1913–1914) *Field (1886, 1905) *Fina-Sport (1953–1954) *Findlay (1910) *Firestone-Columbus (1909–1915) *Fischer-Detroit (1914) *Fish (1906–1907) *Fisher (1901–1905) *Flagler (1914)Built in Cheboygan, Michigan, it weighed 900 pd and cost US$450. Clymer, p.166. *Flanders 20 (1910–1912)Distinct from the other one. Clymer, p.207. *Flanders Electric (1912–1914)An electric car. Clymer, p.40. *Flanders Six (1913) *Flexbi (1904) *Flint (1923–1927)One of three companies by this name. Clymer, p.207. *Flint Roadster (1902–1904) *Flintlo (1905–1908) *Flyer (1913–1914) *Foos (1901–1906) *Forest City (see Jewell)Built in Massillon, Ohio; called their car the Jewel. Clymer, p.63. *Fort Pitt (see Pittsburgh Six) *Fort Plain (1897, 1902, 1903) *Foster (1886) *Foster (1901–1904) *Fostoria (1906–1907) *Fostoria (1915–1916) *Fouch (1914–1915) *Fox (1921–1923) *Frankfort (1917) *Franklin (1902–1934) *Frayer-Miller (1904–1909) *Frazen (1951–1962) *Frazer (1946–1951) *Frederickson (1914) *Fredonia (1902–1904) *Fremont (1920–1922) *French (1905) *Friedman (1900–1903)Clymer, p.16. *Friend (1920–1921) *Fritchle Electric (1905–1920) *Frontenac (1906–1913) *Frontenac (1921–1925) *Frontmobile (1917–1918) *F.R.P. (1914–1916) *F.S. (1911–1912) *Fuller (1907–1909) *Fuller (1909–1910) *Fulton (1920) *F.W.D. (1910–1912)Built in Clintonville, Wisconsin, with four-wheel drive. Clymer, p.153. *Fwick (see Fawick Flyer) G *Gabriel (1912–1918)Cars and trucks, built in Cleveland. Clymer, p.190. *Gadabout (1913–1915) *Gaethmobile (1902–1904, Gaeth 1905-1910) *Gale (1905–1907)Clymer, p.51. *Gardner (1920–1931) *Garford (1908, 1911–1913) *Gary Six (1914) *Gas-au-lec (1905–1906) *Gaslight (1960-circa 1961) *Gasmobile (1899–1902) *Gaylord (1911–1913) *Gaylord (1955–1956) *Gearless (1907–1909)Distinct from the steamer. Clymer, p.207. *Gearless (1919–1922) *Gearless Steamer (see Super-Steamer) *Gem (1917–1919) *General (1902–1904) *General Electric (1891–1898, 1902–1903)Made by the multinational as experimental models. *General Electric (1898–1900)Clymer, p.207. Distinct from the multinational *Genesee (1911) *Geneva (1901–1906)Gasoline and steam. Clymer, pp.23 & 190. *German-American (1902–1903) *Geo (1988–1998) *Geronimo (1917–1920) *Ghent (1916–1918) *Gibbs (1904) *Gibson (1899) *Gillette (1916) *G.J.G. (1909–1914) *Glasspar (1949–1953)Flory, p.1016, credits them only for 1950. *Gleason (1909–1913) *Glide (1903–1920) *Globe (1916–1919) *Globe Four (1921–1922) *Glover (1902) *Glover (1920–1921) *Goethe (see Gaeth) *Golden Eagle (1906)Supposedly from Atlanta, Georgia. Clymer, p.207. *Goodspeed (1922) *Graham (1899) *Graham Electric (1903) *Graham Motorette (1902–1903) *Graham-Paige (1928–1930; Graham 1930-1947) *Gramm (1902) *Granite Falls (see Lende) *Grant (1913–1922)Cars and trucks, built in Cleveland 1916-1922. Clymer, p.190. *Graves & Condon (see Crown (1908–1910)) *Gray (1922–1926) *Gray Light Car (1920) *Great Arrow (1904–1909) (see also Pierce-Arrow)Clymer, p.178. *Great Eagle (1910–1918) *Great Smith (see Smith) *Great Southern (1910–1914) *Great Western (1910–1916) *Greeley (1902–1903) *Greenleaf (1902) *Gregory (1920–1922) *Grensfelder (1901) *Greuter (1898) *Greyhound (1914–1916) *Grinnell Electric (1910–1915) *Griswold (1907) *Grout (1900–1912)Clymer, pp.14 & 22. *Gurley (1899–1901) *Gyroscope (1908–1909) H *Haase (1902–1904) *Hackett (1916–1919) *H.A.L. 12 (1916–1918) *Hall (1903–1904) *Hall (1914–1915) *Halladay (1905–1922)One of two companies by this name. Clymer, p.207. *Hambrick (1905–1906) *Hamilton (1917) *Hamlin-Holmes (1919–1929; Hamlin 1930) *Hammer-Sommer (1902–1904; Hammer 1905-1906) *Handley-Knight (1921–1923; Handley 1923) *Hanger (1916)Truck maker, based in Cleveland. Clymer, p.190. *Hanover (1921–1927) *Hansen (1902)Based in Cleveland. Clymer, p.190. *Hanson (1918–1925) *Harding (1916–1917)Clymer, pp.170 & 190. *Hardy (see Flint Roadster) *Harper (1907–1908) *Harrie (1925) *Harrigan (1922) *Harris (1910) *Harris Six (1923) *Harrison (1905–1907) *Harroun (1917–1922) *Hartley (1895–1899) *Hartman (1914–1918) *Harvard (1915–1921)No relation to the school. Clymer, p.170. *Hasbrouck (1900–1902) *Hassler (1917)Clymer, p.207 *Hatfield (1907–1908)Kimes, p.652 & 761. *Hatfield (1916–1924)Distinct from Hatfield Motor Vehicle Company and Hatfield Company (truck manufacturer). Kimes, p.682. *Havers (1908–1914) *Hawk (1914) *Hawley (1906–1908) *Hay-Berg (1907–1908)An aircooled, built in Wisconsin, sold for US$2000. Clymer, p.23. *Haydock (see Cosmopolitan) *Haynes-Apperson (1896–1905; Haynes 1904-1925) *Hayward (1913) *Hazard (1913–1915) *H.C.S. (1920–1925) *Healey (circa 1905- circa 1916) *Heifner (1919–1921) *Heilman (1907) *Heine-Velox (1903–1908, 1921–1923) *Hendel (1903–1904) *Henderson (1912–1914)Clymer, p.112. *Henney (1921–1931) *Henney (1960–1964) *Henrietta (1901) *Henry (1910–1912) *Henry J (1951–1954) *Hercules (1914–1915) *Hercules Electric (1907) *Herff-Brooks (1915–1916) *Herreshoff (1909–1914) *Hertel (1895–1900) *Hertz (1924–1927) *Heseltine (1916–1917) *Hess (1902) *Hewitt (1906–1907)Clymer, p.207. Distinct from Hewitt-Lindstrom. *Hewitt-Lindstrom (1900–1901) *Heymann (1898–1907) *Hicks (1899) *Hicks (1899–1900) *Hicks (1905) *Hidley Steam Car (1901) *Highlander (1919–1922) *Hill (1904–1908) *Hilton (1920–1921) *Hines (1908–1910) *Hitchcock (1909) *Hobbie Accessible (1908–1909) *Hoffman (1901–1904)Steam and gasoline, based in Cleveland. Clymer, pp.23 & 190. *Hoffman (1931) *Holden (1914)Clymer, p.207. Distinct from the Australian company. *Holden (1915) *Holland (1902–1903) *Holley (1900–1904) *Hollier (1915–1921) *Holly Six (1913–1915)Clymer, p.207. Distinct from Holley. *Holmes (1906–1907)Clymer, pp.170-1 & 207. *Holmes (1918–1923) *Holsman (1901–1911) *Hol-Tan (1908) *Holtom (1919, 1934) *Holyoke (before 1926)Clymer, pp.23 & 207. *Holyoke (1899–1903) *Homer Laughlin (1916) *Hood Steamer (1899–1901) *Hoosier Scout (1914) *Hoover (1913–1914) *Hopkins (1902) *Hopkins (1902) *Hoskins (1920) *Houghton (1897) *Houghton Steamer (1900–1901) *Houpt (1909; Houpt-Rockwell 1910) *House Steamer (1867)Clymer, pp.5 & 23. *Howard (1895–1903) *Howard (1895, 1901–1904, 1908) *Howard (1911, 1916–1917, 1919) *Howard (1913–1914) *Howey (1907–1908) *Hudson (1901–1902) *Hudson (1909–1957) *Huffman (1919–1925) *Hummer (1992–2010) *Hunter (1920) *Hupmobile (1909–1940) *Hupp-Yeats (1911–1919) *Huselton (1911–1914) *Hydromotor (1914–1917) I *Ideal (1902) *Ideal (1902–1903) *Ideal (1902–1904) *Ideal (1907–1908) *Ideal Electric (1906)Based in Cleveland. Clymer, pp.23, 190, & 207. *Illinois (1907) *Illinois (1909–1912) *Illinois Electric (1897–1901)Clymer, pp.170 & 207. *Imp (1913–1914) *Imperial (1903–1904) *Imperial (1907–1908) *Imperial (1908–1916) *Imperial Electric (1903–1904) *Independence (1912) *Independence (1915) *Independent Harvester (1910–1911) *Indiana (1901) *Indianapolis (see Black) *Ingram-Hatch (1917) *Innes (1920–1921) *International (1899) (see Strathmore)In Boston. Kimes, pp.769 & 1407. *International (1899) (see Walters)In New York City. Kimes, p.769. *International (1900) (see Klock)Clymer, p.207; Kimes, p.769. *International (1900) *International (1901–1903) (see Toledo)In Toledo, Ohio. Clymer, p.23; Kimes, p.769. *International Cyclecar (1914) (see Economycar)In Buffalo, New York. Kimes, p.769. *International Harvester (1907–1975) *Inter-State (1909–1919) *Intrepid (1903–1905) *Iroquois (1903–1907) *Iverson (1902) *Izzer (1911) J *Jacks (1899–1900) *Jack's Runabout (see Jacks) *Jackson (1903–1923) *Jacquet Flyer (1921) *Jaeger (1932–1933) *James (1909–1911) *Janney (1906) *Jarvis-Huntington (1912) *Jaxon Steam (1903)Clymer, pp.18 & 23. *Jeannin (1908) *Jeffery (1902–1917) *Jem (1922) *Jenkins (1907–1912) *Jewell (1906–1907; Jewel 1908-1909) *Jewett (1922–1927) *Johnson (1903, 1918)Distinct from Johnson (steam automobile company). Clymer, p.207. *Johnson (1905–1912)Built in Wisconsin. Clymer, pp.23 & 153. *Jones (1914–1920)Clymer, p.208. *Jones-Corbin (1903–1907) *Jonz (1909–1912) *Jordan (1916–1931) *JPL (1913)Clymer, p.208. Not to be confused with this one. *Julian (1918, 1925) *Junior R (1924) K *Kaiser (1947–1955) *Kalamazoo (see Michigan) *Kane-Pennington (see Pennington) *Kankakee (1916) *Kansas City (1906–1908; Kansas City Wonder 1909)Also sold commercial vans of 1, 2, 3, & 6 tons. Clymer, p.53. *Kato (1907–1913) *Kauffman (1909–1912) *K-D (1912–1913) *Kearns (1909–1916) *Keene Steamobile (1900–1901) *Keeton (1912–1914)Clymer, p.131. *Keller (1948–1950) *Keller-Kar (1914) *Kelly-Springfield (1901–1902) *Kelsey (1897–1902, 1920–1924)One of three companies by this name. Clymer, p.208. *Kenmore (1910–1912) *Kennedy (1900, 1905) *Kennedy (1915–1917) *Kennedy Electric (1898–1903) *Kensington (1899–1904) *Kent (1916–1917) *Kent's Pacemaker (1900) *Kenworthy (1920–1921) *Kermath (1907–1908) *Kermet (1900) *Kerosene Motor Surrey (1900) *Kessler (1921–1922; Kess-Line 8 1922) *Keystone (1899–1900) *Keystone (1914–1915) *Keystone Six (1909–1910) *Kiblinger (1907–1909) *Kidder (1899–1903) *Kimball Electric (1910–1912) *King (1896, 1911–1923) *King Midget (1947–1970)Flory, pp.1011-12. *King-Remick (1910) *Kinnear (1913) *Kinner (custom cars after World War One)Kimes, p.774. *Kirk (see also Yale)Based in Toledo, Ohio. Clymer, p.158. *Kissel (1906–1930) *Kitto (1903–1911) *Kleiber (1924–1929) *Kline Kar (1910–1923) *Klink (1907–1910) *Klock (1900–1901) *Klondike (1916–1920) *Knickerbocker (1901–1903) *Knox (1900–1914) *Kobusch (1906) *Koehler (1910–1912) *Komet (1911) *Konigslow (see Ottocar) *Koppin (1914) *Kraft (1896, 1901) *Krastin (1902–1904) *K-R-I-T (or Krit) (1909–1915) *Krueger (1905–1906) (see Eclipse) *Kunz (1902–1905)Built in Wisconsin. Clymer, p.153. *Kurtis (1949–1950, 1954–1955) *Kurtz-Automatic (1920–1925) L *Laconia (1914) *Lad's Car (1912–1914) *LaFayette (1919–1924) *La Marne (1919–1921) *Lambert (1906–1917) *Lancamobile (1900–1901) *Lane (1900–1911) *Lanpher (1906–1916) *Lansden Electric (1901–1903, 1906–1910)Clymer, p.208. Electrette was a model. *La Petite (1905) *Larchmont (1920) *Larsen (see Falcon) *LaSalle (1927–1940) *La Salle-Niagara (1905–1906)Clymer, p.208. Distinct from LaSalle. *Laurel (1916–1920) *Lauth (1905; Lauth-Juergens 1908-1909) *La Vigne (1913–1914) *Lawter (1909) *LCE (1915–1916) *L&E (1924–1934) *Leach (1899–1901) *Leach-Biltwell (or Leach) (1920–1923) *Leader (1905–1912) *Lehr (1905–1908) *Lenawee (1903–1904) *Lende (1902–1909) *Lenox (1911–1917) *Lenox Electric (see Maxim-Goodridge Electric) *Leon Rubay (1923) *Lescina (1916) *Lewis (1914–1916)Distinct from Lewis Motocycle. Clymer, p.208. *Lewis Electric (1893–1895) *Lewis Motocycle (1895)A four-wheeler, despite the name. Clymer, p.8. *Lexington (1909–1927) *Liberty (1916–1924) *Light (1914) *Lima (1915) *Lincoln (1908–1909) *Lincoln (1912–1913)Before 1912, the cars were called Sears. Clymer, p.90. (see also Sears Roebuck) *Lincoln Highway (1914) *Lindsley (1908–1909) *Lion (1909–1912) *Liquid Air (1899–1902) *Little (1911–1913) *Little Detroit Speedster (1913–1914) *Littlemac (1930–1932) *Little Princess (1913–1914) *Locke (See Puritan) *Locomobile (1899–1929) *Logan (1904–1908) *Logan (1914) *Lomax (1913–1914) *Lone Star (1920–1922) *Long Distance (1901–1903) *Longest (1906) *Loomis (1900–1904) *Lord Baltimore (1913) *Lorraine (1907–1908) *Lorraine (1920–1921) *Lorraine (1920–1922) *Los Angeles (1914) *Lowell-American (1908–1909) *Lozier (1900–1918)began with steam autos *L.P.C. (see Lewis) *Luck Utility (1911–1914) *LuLu (1914–1915) *Lutz Steamer (1898) *Luverne (1904–1917) *Luxor (1924–1927) *Lyman (1904) *Lyman-Burnham (1903–1905) *Lyon (1902) *Lyons Atlas (1913–1915) *Lyons-Knight (1913–1915) M 's wrecked McFarlan racing car at the 1912 Indianapolis 500]] *MacDonald (1920–1923) *Mackle-Thompson (1903) *Macomber (1913) *Macon (1915–1917) *Madison (1915–1919) *Magic (see Mondex-Magic) *Magnolia (1902–1903) *Mahoning (1904–1905) *Maibohm (1916–1922) *Mais (circa 1912) *Majestic (1917) *Majestic (1925–1927) *Malcolm (1900) *Malcolm Jones (or Malcolm) (1914–1915) *Malden Steam (1898, 1902)Clymer, p.22. *Manexall (1920) (see also Cyclomobile) *Manistee (1902) *Maplebay (1907) *Marathon (1906–1914) *Marble-Swift (1903–1905) *Marion (1901) *Marion (1904–1915; Marion-Handley 1916-1918) *Marion Flyer (1910) *Marmon (1902–1933) *Mark Electric (1902) *Marlboro (1900–1903) *Marquette (1912)Standard Catalogue of American Cars, p.890 *Marquette (1930) *Marr (1903–1904) *Marron (see Marmon) *Marsh (1899–1905) *Marsh (1919–1921)Based in Cleveland. Clymer, pp.190 & 208. *Marshall (1920–1922) *Martin (1898–1900) *Martin (1910) *Martin (1928–1932) *Martin-Wasp (see Wasp) *Marvel (1907) *Maryland Steamer (1900–1901) *Maryland (1907–1910) *Mason (1898–1899)Clymer, p.23. Distinct from Mason (automobile company). *Mason (1906–1914)Clymer, p.208. Distinct from Mason (steam automobile company). *Massillon (1909) *Master (1907)Truck maker, Based in Cleveland. Clymer, p.190. *Mather (1901) *Matheson (1903–1912) *Mathews (1912–1914) *Maxim Motor Tricycle (1895; Maxim-Goodridge Electric 1908) *Maxwell-Briscoe (1904–1913; Maxwell 1913-1925) *Mayer (1899–1901) *Mayfair (1925) *Maytag (1910–1911)Built in Waterloo, Iowa. Clymer, p.93. *M.B. (1908–1911) *McCue (1909–1911)Clymer, p.84. *McCullough (1899–1900) *McCurdy (1922) *McFarlan (1909–1928) *McGill (1917) *McGill (1921–1922) *McIntyre (1909–1915) *McKay Steamer (1899–1902) *Mead (1902–1907) *Mecca (1915–1916) *Med-Bow (see Springfield) *Media (1899–1900) *Melbourne (1904) *Mel Special (1918–1924) *Menges (1907) *Menominee Electric (1915) *Mercer (1909–1919) *Mercury (1913–1914) *Mercury (1918–1920) *Mercury Steamer (1923)Distinct from the Ford division. Clymer, p.23. *Merit (1921–1922) *Merkel (1905–1907)Built in Wisconsin by Joe Merkel, who later built the Merkel Motorcycle. Clymer, p.153. *Merz (1914) *Meteor (1900–1901) *Meteor (1902–1903)Distinct from the gas car and the Ford division. Clymer, p.23. *Meteor (1904–1905)Distinct from the steamer and the Ford division. Clymer, p.23. *Meteor (1908–1910) *Meteor (1915–1930) *Meteor (1919–1922) *Metropol (1913–1914) *Metropolitan (1922–1923)Clymer, p.208. Distinct from the Nash *Metz (1909–1921)Built in Waltham, Massachusetts. Clymer, p.145. *Metzger (see Everitt) *Michigan (1903–1908) *Michigan (1908–1914) *Middleby (1909–1913) *Midgley (1901–1905) *Midland (1908–1913)Built in Moline, Illinois. Clymer, p.93. *Midwest (see Highlander) *Mier (1908–1909) *Milac (1916) *Milburn Electric (1915–1923) *Miller (1911–1914) *Mills (1876) *Mills (1895) *Mills Electric (1917) *Milwaukee Steamer (1900–1902) *Minneapolis (see Colby) *Mino (1914) *Mitchell (1903–1923)Built in Racine, Wisconsin. Clymer, pp.36 & 153. *Mitchell-Lewis (see Mitchell) *Mobile (1900–1903) *Model (1903–1907)Clymer, p.57. *Modoc (1912–1914) *Mohawk (1903–1905) *Moline (see Stephens or Illinois)Clymer, p.208. One of two companies by this name, distinct from Moline-Knight. *Moline (1904–1913; Moline-Knight 1914-1919) *Moller (1920–1922) *Monarch (1905–1908) *Monarch (1906) *Monarch (1907–1909) *Monarch (1914–1917) *Moncrief Steamer (1901) *Mondex-Magic (1914–1915) *Monitor (1909–1911) *Monitor (1915–1922) *Monroe (1914–1923) *Moody (1903–1905) *Mooers (1900–1901, 1911) *Moon (1905–1930) *Moore (1902–1903) *Moore (1906–1907) *Moore (1916–1920) *Mora (1906–1911)Clymer, p.190. *Morgan (1897) *Morgan (1900–1902)Clymer, p.208. Not to be confused with Moggie. *Morgan (1913) *Morris & Salom (1895–1897) *Morrison Electric (1888–1895) *Morriss-London (1919–1923) *Mors (see American Mors) *Morse (1902)Clymer, pp.22 & 208. *Morse (1905–1906) *Morse (1910–1916) *Morse (1914–1916) *Motor Bob (1914) *Motorette (1911–1914) *Moyea (1903–1904) *Moyer (1911–1915) *M.P.M. (1914–1915) *Mueller (1896–1899; also Mueller-Benz)Lewis, Mary Beth. "Ten Best First Facts", in Car and Driver, 1/88, p.92. *Mulford (1915, 1922) *Multiplex (1912–1913) *Muncie (see Warner) *Muntz (1950–1954)Flory, p.1016, dates it to 1950. *Murdaugh (1901–1903) *Murray (1902–1903) *Murray (1916–1921; Murray-Mac 1921-1929) *Mutual (1905) N *Nance (1911) *Napoleon (1916–1919)Built in Traverse City, Michigan. Clymer, pp.170 & 178. *Nash (1917–1957) *Nash-Healey (1951–1954) *National (1900–1924) *National (1900–1905)These are the earliest models of National, and are by the same company. Clymer, p.208. *Neilson (see Nielson) *Nelson (1905) *Nelson (1917–1921) *Neustadt-Perry or Neustadt (1901–1908, 1915) *Newark (1924) *New England Electric (1899–1901) *New England Steamer (1898–1899) *New Era (1901–1902) *New Era (1916) *New Era (1933–1934) Not to be confused with the producers of the Ruxton. *New Home (1899–1901) *New York (1900–1901) *New York (1907) *New York Six (1927–1928) *Niagara (1900–1902) *Niagara (1903–1905)Clymer, pp.170-1 & 208. *Niagara Four (1915–1916) *Nichols Shepard (1910–1911) *Nielson (1906–1907)Often misspelled as Neilson (Clymer, p.208) *Noble (1902) *Noma (1919–1923) *Northern (1902–1908) *Northway (1921–1922) *North Western or Northwestern (see Haase or Logan) *Norton (1901–1902)Clymer, p.208.Not to be confused with the motorcycle. *Norwalk (1910–1922) *Novara (1917) *Nu-Klea (1959–1960) *Nyberg (1911–1914) O *Oakland (1907–1931) *Oakman-Hertel (see Hertel)Clymer, p.209. *Obertine (1915) *Ogren (1915–1917, 1919–1923)Built in Milwaukee. Clymer, p.153. *Ohio (1900–1902) (see Packard)Catalog of American Cars 1805-1945 (1985), p.1013 *Ohio (1909–1912) *Ohio Electric (1910–1918)Clymer, pp.170 & 209. *Ohio Falls (see Pilgrim) *Okey (1896–1907) *Oldfield (1917–22)They wore Barney Oldfield's name. Clymer, p.178. *Oldsmobile (1897–2004) *Oliver (1905) *Olympian (1917–1921) *Omaha (1899) *Omaha (1912–1913) *Omar (see Browniekar) *Only (1909–1913) *Orient (1899–1908) *Orlo (1904) *Ormond Steamer (1904–1905) *Orson (1910–1912) *O-S (1914–1915) *Otto (1910–1911; Ottomobile 1912) *Otto-Kar or Ottokar (1902–1904)Based in Cleveland. Same as Ottoker? Clymer, pp.190 & 209. *Otto-mobile (1899) *Overholt (see Illinois) *Overland (1903–1926, 1939) *Overman (1895–1898, see also Victor Steamer)Clymer, pp.22 & 23. *O-We-Go (1914) *Owen (1899–1901)Based in Cleveland. Distinct from Owen Magnetic. Clymer, pp.190 & 209. *Owen (1910–1911) *Owen Magnetic (1915–1922) *Owen Schoeneck (see O-S) *Owen Thomas (1908–1910) *Oxford (1900) *Oxford (1905) P *Pacific (1900–1901) *Pacific (1900–1904) *Pacific Special (1911–1913) *Packard (1899–1958) *Paco (1908–1909) *Paige-Detroit (1908–1911; Paige 1911-1928; Graham-Paige 1928-1930) *Page (1906–1908) *Page (1907–1909) *Page-Toledo (see Page) *Palmer (1905–1906) *Palmer-Singer (1908–1914) *Pan (1919–1921) *Pan-Am (or Panam) (1902–1903) *Pan-American (1917–1922) *Panther (1909)Clymer, p.170. Distinct from Panther Westwinds. *Paragon (1906) *Paragon (1920–1921) *Parenti (1920–1922) *Parry (1910; New Parry 1911-1912)Built in Indianapolis, Indiana. Clymer, p.102. *Parsons Electric (1905–1906) *Partin (1913; Partin-Palmer 1913-1917)Built in Chicago. Clymer, p.151. *Paterson (1909–1923) *Pathfinder (1912–1917) *Patterson-Greenfield (1916–1919) *Pawtucket (1901–1902) *Paxon (1911) *Payne-Modern (1907–1908) *Peabody (1907) *Peerless (1900–1933) *Peerless Steam (1901)Standard Catalogue of American Cars, p.1125 *Pence (circa 1905)Clymer, p.42. *Peninsular (see Marquette) *Penn (1901) Standard Catalogue of American Cars, p.1126 *Penn (1908) Standard Catalogue of American Cars, p.1126 *Penn (1910–1913) Standard Catalogue of American Cars, p.1126 *Pennant (1924–1925) *Pennington (1894–1900)Clymer, pp.6 & 153. *Pennsy (1916–1918) *Pennsylvania (1907–1911) *People's (1900–1902)Cars and trucks, built in Cleveland. Clymer, pp.5, 178, & 190. *Perfection (1907–1908) *Perfex (1912–1913) *P.E.T. or Pet (1913–1914) *Peter Pan (1914–1915) *Peters-Walton (1915; Peters Tricar 1916) *Petrel (1909–1912)Friction-drive, built in Wisconsin. Clymer, p.153. *Phelps (1903–1905) *Phianna (1917–1922) *Phipps-Grinnell (1911; Phipps Electric 1912) *Phoenix (1900–1901) *Pickard (1909–1912) *Piedmont (1917–1922) *Pierce-Arrow (1900–1938) *Pierce-Racine (1904–1911) *Piggins (1908–1910) *Pilgrim (1911) *Pilgrim (1913–1914) *Pilgrim (1915–1918) *Pilliod (1915–1916) *Pilot (1909–1924) *Pioneer (1907–1912) *Pioneer (1914) *Piskorski (1901) *Pittsburgh Six (1908–1911) *Planche (see Roebling-Planche) *Plass (1897) *Playboy (1947–1951) *Plymouth (1910) *Plymouth (1928–2001) *Pneumobile (1914–1915) *Pomeroy (1902) *Pomeroy (1920–1924)Based in Cleveland.Clymer, pp.190 & 209. *Ponder (see Bour-Davis) *Pontiac (1907–1908)Clymer, p.209. Distinct from the GM division. *Pontiac (1926–2010) *Pope-Hartford (1904–1914) *Pope-Robinson (1903–1904) *Pope-Toledo (1903–1909) *Pope-Tribune (1904–1908) *Pope-Waverley (1903–1908) *Poppy or Poppy-Car (1917)Clymer, pp.5 & 209. *Port Huron (see Havers) *Porter (1900–1901)Clymer, pp.13 & 23. *Porter (1919–1922)Clymer, p.209. Distinct from Porter Motor Company. *Portland (1914) *Postal (1906–1908) *Powell (1930s-1960s) *Powell (1955–1956)Flory, p.1016. Distinct from Powell Manufacturing Company? *Power-Car (1909–1911) *Pratt-Elkhart (1909–1911; Pratt 1911-1915) *Premier (1902–1926) *Premocar (1920–1923) *Prescott (1901–1905) *Pridemore (1914) *Primo (1910–1912) *Princess (1914–1918) *Prospect (1902, 1907–1908) *Pullman (1905–1917) *Pungs Finch (1904–1910) *Puritan (1902–1905) *Puritan (1913–1914) Q *Queen (1904–1907) *Quick (1899–1900) *Quinby (1899) R .]] *R.A.C. (1910–1911) *Rae Electric (1905) *Railsbach (1914) *Rainier (1905–1911) *Raleigh (1921–1922) *Rambler (1900–1914) *Rambler (1958–1969) *Randall (1905) *Randall (1902–1903)Clymer, p.209. Distinct from Randall (automobile company). *Randall Three-Wheeler (1903–1905) *Ranger (1907–1910)Distinct from the pickup. Clymer, p.209. *Ranger (1920–1922) *Rapid (1903) *Rauch & Lang (1905–1932)Cars & trucks, based in Cleveland. Clymer, p.190. *Raulang (see Rauch & Lang) *Rayfield (1911–1915) *R.C.H. (1912–1915) *Read (1913–1914)Clymer, p.149. *Reading (1910–1913)Clymer, p.209. Distinct from Reading Steamer. *Reading Steamer (1901–1903) *Real Cyclecar (1914; Real Light Car 1914-1915) *Reber (1902–1903) *Red Bug (1924–1930)Clymer, p.209. Said to be the cheapest car ever built. *Red Jacket (1904–1905) *Reed (see Massillon) *Rees (1921) *Reeves (1896–1898, 1905–1912)Producer of four-axle Octoauto and twin rear axle Sextoauto in Columbus, Indiana. Clymer, p.122-4. *Regal (1908–1918) *Regas (1903–1905) *Reinertson (1902) *Reliable Dayton (1906–1909) *Reliance (1904–1906) *Remal-Vincent (1923)Clymer, pp.23 & 209. *Remington (1895, 1900–1904)1895 car produced by Remington Arms Company. Clymer, p.209. *Remington (1910–1913) *Remington (1914–1916) *REO (or Reo) (1905–1975) *Republic (1910–1916) *ReVere (1918–1926) *Rex (1914) *Rhodes (circa 1905) *RiChard (1914–1919)Based in Cleveland. Clymer, pp.190 & 209. *Richelieu (1922–1923) *Richmond (1902–1903) *Richmond (1904–1917) *Rickenbacker (1922–1927) *Ricketts (1909–1911) *Riddle (1916–1926) *Rider-Lewis (1908–1911) *Riker Electric (1897–1902) *Riley & Cowley (1902) *Ripper (1903) *Ritz (1914–1915) *Riviera (1907) *R-O (see Owen) *Roader (1911–1912) *Roamer (1916–1929) *Robe (1914–1915) *Robie (1914) *Robinson (1900–1902) *Robson (1909) *Roche (1924–1925) *Rochester (1901)Clymer, pp.22 & 209. *Rochester (1901–1902) *Rockaway (1902–1903) *Rockaway (1903–1904) *Rocket (1903) *Rock Falls (1919–1925) *Rockne (1932–1933) *Rockway (1910–1911) *Rockwell (1910–1911) *Rodgers (1921)Clymer, p.209. Distinct from Rogers (steam automobile company) and Rogers (automobile company). *Roebling-Planche (1909) *Rogers (1899–1900) (see also Steamobile) *Rogers (1911–1912)Clymer, p.209. Distinct from Rogers Steamobile (automobile company). One of three companies by this name. Clymer, p.209. *Rogers & Hanford (1899–1902) *Rogers & Thatcher (1903) *Rollin (1924–1927) *Rolls-Royce (1921–1935)Rolls Royce *Roman (1909) *Romer (1921) *Roosevelt (1929–1930) *Roper (1860–1896) *Ross Steamer (1905–1909) *Ross (1915–1918) *Rotary (1903–1905) *Rotary (1921–1923)ref name="clymer209" *Rovena (1926)From Kansas City, Missouri, supposedly front-wheel drive. Clymer, p.209. *Royal Electric (1904–1905; ' Royal Princess' 1904-1905)Royal Princess was the gasoline-powered car. *Royal Tourist (1904–1911) *Rubay (see Leon Rubay) *Rugby (1920s) *Rushmobile (see Brecht) *Russell (1903–1904) *Rutenber (1902) *Ruxton (1929–1930) *R&V Knight (1920–1924) S ]] *Saginaw (1914) *Salisbury (1895)A tricycle. Clymer, p.8. *Salter (1909–1915) *Salvador (1914; S-J-R 1915-1916) *Sampson (1904, 1911) *Sandusky (1902–1904) *Santos Dumont (1902–1904)Clymer, p.209. Same as Dumont (automobile company) By Alberto Santos-Dumont? *Saturn (1990–2009) *Savage (1914) *Saxon (1913–1923) *Sayers (1917–1924) *Schacht (1904–1913) *Schaum (1901–1905) *Schoening (1895) *Scott (1900–1901, 1903) *Scott (1901–1904) *Scott (1902–1903) *Scott (1908) *Scott-Newcomb (1920–1921) *Scripps-Booth (1913–1923) *Seagrave (1914)Clymer, p.209. By Henry Segrave? *Searchmont (1900–1903)KeystoneClymer, p.25. *Sears (1905–1915)Clymer, pp.90 & 209. *Sebring (1910–1912)Clymer, p.209. Distinct from the Chrysler. *Sekine (1923) *Selden (1907–1914) *Sellers (1909–1912) *Senator (1907–1910) *Senator (1912) *Seneca (1917–1924) *Serpentina (1915) *Serrifile (1921–1922) *Seven Little Buffaloes (1909)Built in Buffalo, New York. Clymer, p.5. *Severin (1920–1921) *S.G.V. (1911–1915) *Shad-Wyck (1917–1923) *Shain (see Rockaway) *Sharon (1915) *Sharp (1908–1910)Built by William H. Sharp , who called it the Arrow. Clymer, p.88. *Shaum (see Schaum) *Shaw (1920–1921) *Shawmobile (1908–1930) *Shawmut (1906–1908) *Shelby (1903) *Sheridan (1920–1921) *Shoemaker (1906–1908) *Sibley (1910–1911) *Sibley-Curtiss (1911–1912) *Signet (see Fenton) *Silent-Knight (1905–1907) *Silent Sioux (see Fawick Flyer) *Silver (1914–1919) *Silver-Knight (Silver model) *Simms (1920) *Simplex (1907–1919) *Simplicity (1907–1911) *Simplicity SIx (1920) *Simplo (1908–1909) *Simonds (1893) *Sinclair-Scott (1904-circa 1907) *Singer (1914–1920) *Single Center (1906–1908) *Sintz (1899–1904) *Skelton (1920–1922) *Skene (1900–1901) *Skorpion (1952–1954) *S&M (1913) *S&M Simplex (1904–1907) *Smith (1902–1917; Great Smith 1907-1911) *Smith & Mabley (see S&M Simplex) *Smith Flyer (1915–1919) *S-N (see Scott-Newcomb) *Snyder (1900) *Snyder (1908–1909) *Snyder (1914) *Sommer (1904–1905) *Sommer (1910–1911) *South Bend (1913–1914) *Southern (1906–1908) *Southern Six (1920) *Sovereign (1906–1907) *Spacke (1919)Clymer, p.210. *Spartan (1910) *Spaulding (1902–1903) *Spaulding (1910–1916) *Special (1904) *Speedway (1904–1905) *Speedwell (1907–1914) *Spencer (1914) *Spencer (1921–1922)Distinct from Spencer (steam automobile company). Clymer, p.210. *Spencer (1923) *Spencer Steamer (1862, 1901–1902)Distinct from Spencer (automobile company). Clymer, pp.23 & 210. *Sperry Electric (1898–1901) *Sphynx (or Sphinx) (1914–1916) *Spoerer (1908–1914) *Springer (1903–1905) *Springfield (1900–1901) *Springfield (1907–1910) *Sprite (1914) *Squier (1899) *S.R.K. (1915) *S & S (1924–1929) *S.S.E. (1914–1917) *Stafford (1908–1915) *Stammobile (1900–1901) *Standard (1904–1908) *Standard (1912–1923) *Standard Six (1909–1910) *Standard 8 (see Standard) *Standard Electrique (or Standard Electric) (1911–1915) *Standard Steam Car (1920–1921)One of two companies with this name. Clymer, p.210. *Stanley (1907–1910)Distinct from Stanley Motor Carriage Company. Clymer, p.210. *Stanley (1910–1911) *Stanley Steam Car (1906) *Stanley Steamer (1897–1927) *Stanley Whitney (1899) (see McKay Steamer) *Stanton (1900–1901) *Stanwood (1920–1922) *Star (1902–1904) *Star (1907–1908) *Star (1908–1909) *Star (1922–1928) *Starin (1903–1904) *States (1916–1918) *Static Super (1923) *Staver (1907–1914) *Steamobile (1900–1902) *Stearns (1898–1911; Stearns-Knight 1912-1929) *Stearns Electric (1899–1900; Stearns Steamer 1901-1903)Clymer, p.210. Distinct from Stearns (automobile). *Steco (1914) *Steel Swallow (1907–1908) *Steinhart Jensen (1908) *Steinmetz Electric (1922–1923) *Stephens (1917–1924) *Sterling (1909–1911)One of three companies by this name. Clymer, p.210. *Sterling (1915–1916)One of three companies by this name. Clymer, pp.23 & 210. *Sterling-Knight (1920–1926) *Sterling-New York (1916) *Stevens-Duryea (1901–1915,1919–1927) *Stewart Business Wagon (1895)Clymer, p.8. Not to be confused with the Jag. *Stewart-Coats (1922) *Stickney Motorette (1914) *Stilson (1907–1909) *St. Joe (1908) *St. Louis (1899–1907) *Stoddard-Dayton (1904–1913) *Storck Steamer (1901–1902) *Storms Electric (1915) *Stout Scarab (1932–1946) *Strathmore (1899–1901) *Stratton (1909) *Stratton-Bliss (1922) *Streator (see Halladay)Originally Erie. *Stringer (1899–1902) *Strobel & Martin (see S&M) *Strong & Rogers Electric (1900–1901) *Strouse (see S.R.K.) *Studebaker (1902–1966) *Studebaker-Garford (1903–1911) *Studillac (1953–1955)Flory, p.1016. Fitting Cadillac V8s into Studebakers was common in the '50s, under the nickname Studillac, as well as into Fords as Fordillacs; it appears Flory has mistaken it. *Sturges Electric (see Morrison Electric)Clymer, pp.38 & 210. *Sturtevant (1905–1907) *Stutz (1911–1935) *Stutz (1968–1987) *Stuyvesant (1911–1912) *Suburban (1911–1912)Clymer, p.210. Not to be confused with the Dodge, Plymouth, Studebaker, Nash Motors, Chevrolet, or GMC. *Sultan (1908–1912) *Summit (1907–1909)Clymer, p.210. Not to be confused with Summit Racing Equipment. *Success (1906–1909)Clymer,p.52. *Sun (1916–1917) *Sun (1921–1922) *Sunset (1900–1913) *Super-Steamer (1918–1919) *Superior (1902) *Superior (1914) *Supreme (1917–1922) *Synnestvedt Electric (1904–1905) *Syracuse (1899–1903) T .]] *Tarkington (1922–1923) *Taunton (1901–1903) *Taunton (1904–1905) *Templar (1917–1924)Clymer, p.190, locates them in Cleveland. *Templeton-Dubrie (1910) *Terraplane (car) (1932–1939) *Terwilliger (see Empire Steamer (1904)) *Tex (1915) *Texan (1920–1922)Clymer, pp.170 & 210. *Texas (1902) *Texmobile (1920–1921) *Thomas (1902–1919) *Thomas-Detroit (1906–1908) *Thompson (1901–1907) *Thompson Electric (1901) *Thomson (1900–1903) *Thorobred (1901) *Thresher Electric (1900) *Tiffany Electric (1913–1914) *Tiger (1914–1915) *Tincher (1903–1909) *Tinkham (1898–1899) *Toledo (1901–1903)Clymer, p.22; Kimes, pp.769 & 1472 *Tonawanda (see Towanda Electric) *Torbensen (1902–1906) *Towanda Electric (1902–1904) *Touraine (1912–1916) *Tourist (1902–1910) *Tractmobile (1900–1902) *Trask-Detroit (1922–1923) *Traveler (1907–1908) *Traveler (1910–1911) *Traveler (1913–1914) *Traveler (1924–1925) *Trebert (1907–1908) *Tribune (1913) *Tribune (1917) *Tricolet (1904–1906) *Trimoto (or Tri-Motor) (1900–1901) *Trinity Steamer (see Keene Steamobile) *Triumph Electric (1900–1901) *Triumph (1907–1912)Clymer, p.210. Not to be confused with the sportscar or the motorcycle. *Trumbull (1914–1915) *Tucker (1946–1949) *Tucker-Miller (1935)Flory, p.1014. May only have produced racing cars. *Tulsa (1918–1922) *Twin City (1914) *Twombly (1910–1911) *Twombly (1913–1915) *Twyford (1899–1902, 1904–1907) U *US Automobile (1899–1901) *Union (1902–1905) *Union (1908–1909) *Union (1916) *United (1914) *United (1919–1920) *United States (1899–1903) *United States Long Distance (see Long Distance) *Unito (1908–1910) *Universal (1914) *Upton (1902–1903) *Upton (1905–1907) *Upton (1914) *U.S. Runabout (1907–1908) V *Van (1911–1912) *Van Wagoner (1899–1900) *Vaughan (1910–1914) *Vaughn (1909) *Vaughn (1912) *Vaughn (1921–1923) *VaughnLater Corwin Manufacturing Company. Clymer, p.158. *V.E. (or V.E.C.) Electric (1901–1906) *Velie (1908–1929) *Vernon (1918–1921) *Vickers (1910–1911) *Victor (1905–1911)Distinct from Victor (steam automobile company). Clymer, p.210. *Victor (1913–1917) *Victor Cyclecar (1914–1915) *Victor Steamer (1899–1903), see also Overman (1895–1898)Clymer, pp.23. Distinct from Victor (automobile company). *Victor Page (1921–1923) *Victory (1920–1921) *Viking (1907–1908) *Viking (1929–1931) *Vim (1914) *Virginian (1911–1912) *Vixen (1914–1916) *Voiturette (see Car-Nation) *Vulcan (1913–1915)Built in Painesvile, Ohio. Clymer, p.135. W ]] *Waco (1915–1917) *Wagenhals (1910–1915) *Wahl (1913–1914)Detroit-based builder of "generic" cars without badges so dealers could badge them as desired. Clymer, p.146. *Waldron (1908–1911) *Walker (1905–1906) *Wall (1900–1903) *Walter (1902–1909) *Walters (1899–1900) *Waltham Steam (1898–1902) *Waltham (1905–1908, 1922) *Waltham-Orient (see Waltham and Orient) *Walther (1903)Clymer, p.210. Not to be confused with the pistol. *Walworth (1904–1905) *Ward (1913–1914)Clymer, p.210. Distinct from Ward (electric automobile company) *Ward Electric (1914–1916)Clymer, p.210. Distinct from Ward (automobile company) *Ware Steam Wagon (1861–1867) *Warner (1903–1906) *Warren (1905) *Warren (1910–1913) *Warwick (1901–1905) *Washington (1902) *Washington (1909–1912) *Washington (1921–1924) *Wasp (1919–1924) *Waterloo (1903–1905) *Watrous (1905) *Watt (1910) *Waukesha (1906–1910) *Waverley Electric (1898–1903, 1909–1916) *Wayne (1904–1908) *Webb Jay (1908) *Welch (1903–1911) *Welch-Detroit (1910–1911) *Welch-Marquette (see Marquette) *Welch-Pontiac (1909–1911) *Westcott (1909–1925) *Westfield (1901–1903) *WFS (1911–1912) *Whaley-Henriette (1898–1900) *Wharton (1922–1923) *Whippet (1927–1931) *White Steamer (1900–1909) *White (1902–1981) *White Star (1909–1911) *Whiting (1910–1912) *Whitney (1896–1900) *Whitney (1899–1905) *Wichita (1920–1921) *Wick (1902–1903) *Wilcox (1909–1910) *Wildman (1902) *Wills Sainte Claire (1921–1927) *Willys (1916–1918, 1930–1942, 1953–1963) *Willys-Knight (1914–1933) *Willys-Overland (1912–1953) *Wilson (1903–1905) *Windsor (1906) *Windsor (1929–1930) *Wing (1922) *Winther (1921–1923) *Winton (1896–1924) *Wisco (1910) *Witt (1910) *Wizard (1914) *Wizard Junior (1920–1921) *Wolfe (1907–1909) *Wolverine (1904–1906) *Wolverine (1910) *Wolverine (1917–1919) *Wolverine (1927–1928)Built by Reo. *Wonder (see Kansas City) *Woodhill (1952–1956)Flory, p.1016. Distinct from Woodill Motors? *Woodill (1952–1958) *Woodruff (1902–1904) *Woods Electric (1899–1916; ' Woods Dual Power' 1917-1918) *Woods Mobilette (1913–1916) *Woodworth (circa 1905) *Worth (1906–1910) *Wyeth (1912–1913) X *Xenia (1914) Y *Yale (1902–1905) *Yale (1916–1918) *Yankee (1910) *Yates (1914)Supposedly from Toledo, Ohio. Clymer, p.210. *Yellow (1915–1930) *York (1905) Z *Zent (1900–1902, 1904–1906) *Zentmobile (1903) *Zimmerman (1908–1915) *Zip (1913–1914) Notes Sources *Automobile Quarterly (eds.). The American Car Since 1775. Kutztown, PA: Automobile Quarterly, Inc., 1971. ISBN 0-525-05300-X *Clymer, Floyd. Treasury of Early American Automobiles, 1877-1925. New York: Bonanza Books, 1950. *Georgano, Nick (Ed.). The Beaulieu Encyclopedia of the Automobile. Chicago: Fitzroy Dearborn, 2000. ISBN 1-57958-293-1 *Kimes, Beverly R. (Herausgeberin), and Clark, Henry A. The Standard Catalog of American Cars 1805-1945. Krause Publications, 1985. ISBN 0-87341-045-9 *Kimes, Beverly Rae, and Clark, Henry Austin, Jr. The Standard Catalog of American Cars 1805-1942 (3rd edition). Iola, WI: Krause, 1996. ISBN 0-87341-428-4 See also *List of Car Manufacturers **List of American truck manufacturers **List of British car marques *List of motorcycle manufacturers Category:Car manufacturers Automobile manufacturers, defunct Category:Lists of automobiles Category:Defunct motor vehicle manufacturers of the United States Category:Lists of defunct companies